


It Watches Me

by dreamyhyungwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Spooky, also the rake, grandma isn't mentioned that much sorry, how the fork, i never written horror, i stayed up until like five to perfect this, i tried to be scary, idk if there should be a trigger warning, im in trauma its got me sick, its still not good, loosely based on demons, more tags, naked thing, not that short actually, or Romance, or anything, short scary part it doesn't last that long tbh, slight trauma, soft, this is my first time writing non f/f stories, wtf how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyhyungwon/pseuds/dreamyhyungwon
Summary: Joshua received a call from Jeonghan, his best friend and kind of crush, that he wants Joshua to stay over for a night or two. Of course, Joshua takes this as a sign that the other is interested and looks forward to being with the other. Of course, it turns out there's more to it than that.Jeonghan's grandmother recently passed away, and his parents ask him to stay and watch over her belongings for the time being, but then Jeonghan experiences something that terrifies. Unsure of what to do, he reaches for his phone and dials in a certain brunette's number.





	It Watches Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveCarrot92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCarrot92/gifts).



> Oh boy, I stink at writing and I had to rewrite this so many times that I'm gonna cry. I'm still not satisfied. I stayed up researching The Rake and demons for this crap and I'm scared to death and in the end it was still not worth it because my story sucks bUTT.

The rain kissed Joshua’s skin as he stepped out his car. He pulled out his umbrella from the passenger’s seat and looked at the address on his phone, making sure he was at the right one.

He knocked, twice, and stepped back to wait for the door to open. When it did, the blonde man on the other side looked so obviously tired. He had eye bags and his hair was a mess, which was obviously wrong because Joshua knew the blonde to be so wellkept with his appearances.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua slipped his shoes off as the blonde moved aside for him to come in. “What’s up?”

“Thanks for coming,” the blonde sighed, running a hand through his long hair. “I just called you out of nowhere and you still came. I-” He stopped, crossing his arms and walking through the hall and into the kitchen. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Joshua smiled at the pretty man and sat on one of the stools on the counter, he leaned onto his elbows and said, “it’s perfectly fine. You know I’m always ready to come whenever wherever.”

Jeonghan opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured himself and Joshua a glass. The brunette thanked him and took a sip of the glass. Jeonghan, though, didn’t touch his cup but instead just sat down and looked around.

Taking note of this and how slowly awkward the vibe was growing asked him, “why are you all the way out here anyways?”

Jeonghan ran his hand through his blonde locks again, nervously biting on his lip. “My grandma passed and my parents wanted me to come to watch her stuff.”

“That makes sense,” Joshua nodded. “But why do you need me here?”

“There’s-” Jeonghan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

The brunette nodded at the pretty man again, still smiling but concerned for the other. What could’ve bugged the man to the point that he didn’t take care of himself.

“Someone’s watching me.”

“What?”

The blonde started to panic, standing up and walking around the counter, arms wrapping around his own body as if he was trying to protect himself. He really  _ was _ scared.

“I- I don’t know, Joshuji.” Jeonghan started, he seemed to grow smaller as he hugged himself and it was such a pitiful sight and Joshua felt so bad for the other. “I came here a few days ago, and it was all fine but then suddenly these things started happening and I just don’t know.”

The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde, rubbing circles into Jeonghan’s back. “It’s fine, Han. Let’s take a walk because I don’t think we’re getting any sleep tonight.”

“But, I can’t just leave my grandma’s house.” Who was even older anyways? Joshua shook his head as the blonde sighed. “I mean-”

“It’s only for a few moments, then we can come back.” Joshua smiled at the other again, watching the blonde sigh and roll his eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” The blonde stood up, “let me go grab my coat.” He left the kitchen and into one of the rooms down the hall.

If only the light hadn’t shut off they could’ve actually gone out and Joshua could’ve been romantically gross to the gorgeous male. But they did, the moonlight shone bright enough for Joshua’s sensitive eyes to be able to make out shadows of objects around him.

“Joshua? Are you there?” He heard Jeonghan’s voice call from the hallway. “I can see a little bit. There’s a flashlight in the drawer by the sink.”

Following the other’s words, Joshua reached around and touched the handle of a drawer. He carefully pulled it open and turned the flashlight on, shining it around the room.

Something gray, slick, and disgusting crawled along the wall. Not quite small but it’s frame was large, possibly the same size as Joshua. It moved quickly, sound like slick slime on the walls. The thing appeared like a large, naked, human figure.

The brunette held his breath, unsure of what he saw. “Jeonghan, where are you?” He moved the light towards the hallway where the blonde stood, hugging himself and staring at the floor again.

“You’ve-” Joshua bit his bottom lip, “you’ve seen this thing.”

The blonde man looked up at Joshua, eyes full of fear and hurt. “I have experienced the greatest terror.”

Joshua moved slowly towards Jeonghan, carefully looking around the kitchen to see if the  _ thing _ was anywhere around.

“Jisoo, can we please just go to sleep?” Jeonghan sighed, running a hand through his hair. Joshua simply nodded, unsure whether he could really sleep. The sight of that dark creature was engraved into his mind.

Holding the flashlight, he took the blonde man’s hand and they walked through the halls, the pretty man leading him into one the room.

When the pretty man had called him in the morning, asking Joshua to come over later in the evening and stay the night, Joshua honestly thought that maybe Jeonghan realized they were more than best friend and that they could be lovers.

But his fantasy of staying the night with Jeonghan, finally being together kinda went to waste the moment Jeonghan opened the door in his disheveled state.

Joshua watched as the blonde man crawled onto the bed, reaching his palms out to grab the brunette to come with him.

Joshua felt Jeonghan’s arms wrap around his body and pulling him close. It was soft and tender for the both of them, but there were no feeling involved and Joshua hated that.

Maybe it was selfish, to watch the pretty man and want to kiss him while there was something around. It felt odd, though, that Joshua wasn’t scared at that moment. Maybe it was the fact that Jeonghan was with him that he felt fine. Even though the pretty blonde was out of character, even if he wasn’t playful, stupid, and ignorant Han, he was still Jeonghan.

Joshua pushed his thoughts away, willing for sleep to take over for both of them. He hugged the other man, smiling because for once he was the big spoon.

 

Joshua woke up, it was early morning but the sun hasn’t woke up yet. Joshua looked at the blonde in his arms, still asleep. He’s always had a weaker body, and it was cute.

The brunette sighed and turned over, expecting to see the alarm clock but instead met face-to-face with the creature.

It seemed to wear mask, as if to hide itself. To hide what it was Joshua knew that it wasn’t human. It’s thin, long arms hung by its side, dragging on the floor as it squatted on the floor. The creature stared at him, through empty black eyes that seemed to go nowhere. 

Joshua sucked in his breath, not wanting to scream because the blonde man was still asleep. What the hell did Jeonghan’s grandma do in order to have this demon looking thing possess her house or something.

It spoke, voice sounding scratchy and high. It pierced the brunette’s ears and felt like blood. But still he understood what he said, one word that made Joshua’s blood run cold. Joshua turned away from it, hoping it would leave.

He stared at Jeonghan, who stirred in his sleep. The pretty blonde opened one eye and stared up at Joshua. “Joshuji, if you’re here, who’s touching my feet.”

Joshua closed his eyes, unsure of what to feel. He saw that thing. He saw it. He did. he saw it he saw it he saw it he saw it he saw it he saw it he saw

“Joshua, I’m tired. I know it’s here.”

“Hannie, I love you.” Joshua sighed, pressing his lips to the other’s forehead.

The other smiled, eyes closed, “I love you, too.” He pulled his legs up, hugging them in fetal position. “I loved you for a while.”

It was supposed to feel reassuring, and it did a little, but the thing-

_ The thing where was it? _

“It’s gone.” Jeonghan whispered, as if he knew what Joshua was thinking, then pressed his face to the brunette’s chest.

 

***

 

Hours passed where they would just stay there like that. No one moved, not until the sun awoke and kissed Jeonghan’s golden skin.

The blonde looked at the gorgeous man, who was seemingly asleep and sighed.

_ You just had to go and ask him to come? _

Whatever, it’s too late now anyways. Joshua is already involved in this, there was nothing he could do. Except, that is, explain everything that he knew to the peaceful brunette.

Jeonghan got off the bed and walked out the room, into the kitchen. He opened the fridge with a sigh and took out an apple from the million bags of apples his grandma had.

He cleaned it and peeled it open, putting them on a plate and debated grabbing peanut butter for the apples.

Whatever, Jeonghan liked peanut butter.

The blonde placed the apple on the counter and went to receive the other man from his slumber. Jeonghan knew last night was tiring and surprising, he knew that Joshua must’ve felt some sort of shock. Jeonghan also knew that the Gollum look alike said something to the brunette that Joshua couldn’t sleep and stayed awake until eventually he just passed out.

It bothered Jeonghan that his poor innocent angel was involved, but Jeonghan knew deep down inside that he really wanted the brunette to be with him. Because he was an angel. He was Jeonghan’s angel.

The blonde opened the bedroom door, peering inside at the sleeping man. “Joshuji?”

The man rolled over, peering an eye at the blonde, “Jeonghan.”

“Come wake up, you can wash up.” Jeonghan pushed the door all the way open, “we should definitely talk.”

The other man simply nodded and moved rolled off the bed, slamming into the floor.

“What the heck, Josh.” Was it American culture or something to be an idiot.

“Just making sure this isn’t a dream.” Yeah yeah, whatever.

 

When Joshua came out the bathroom and sat next to him, Jeonghan didn’t say anything at first. They just sat and ate apples and he could clearly see that Joshua was uncomfortable. But no time seemed like the right time to speak up.

So, it seems, Joshua took it to himself to break the silence as he turned to Jeonghan, face twisted into a frown, and crossed his arms. “Are you going to explain to us or are we just going to sit here.”

_ He’s angry, isn’t he?  _

_ Well, I mean, you did get him involved in some demon crap. _

“Where do you want me to start?” He asked. Joshua shrugged. “Okay, I, uhm, okay.”

 

_ “I guess it started when I first came here, to watch over my grandma’s belongings for the time being. My parents could not come because they were busy and my sister’s too young, you know that.  _

_ Well, at first everything was normal at first but then I started to hear some weird sounds and stuff. I guess, I thought it was just wind or something so I ignored it. Until eventually I started having these weird nightmares with this ugly thing, that thing you saw last night. _

_ I call it Gollum, like from The Lord of the Rings, because it looks gross and unhuman like, I’m sure you know that very well. I know that seems funny but it isn’t it’s so scary. _

_ Anyways, I guess I started seeing shadows and everything went down from there. I couldn’t sleep at night because I knew something was here and after a few more days, I just- _

_ I wanted you to be here, I don’t want to be alone with it anymore.” _

 

“You’re not anymore, Hannie.” Joshua smiled, patting the other’s head lightly. Jeonghan sighed and brushed his hair back from his face. He didn’t know at all how Joshua felt. But no matter what, he was so sorry that he had dragged the other man into this. Still, what was done was done.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, feeling tired, still, though he just woken up.

Joshua leaned onto the counter, staring at the now empty plate of apples. “I’ll stay with you for the time being.”

 

And so he did, but countless days passed with no sign of the thing, it was like it never existed in the first place.

But Jeonghan knew that it existed, and he knew Joshua knows too. The source of the thing’s existence was still unknown to the both of them. But it was fine because they were okay now.

Jeonghan stepped out the shower, steam flowing out after him. He rubbed his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. Joshua was sitting on the couch, legs stretched across the cushions as he flipped through channels on the television.

Jeonghan moved over and sat between the other’s legs, leaning his back into the other’s chest. “Joshuji, can we somewhere?”

“Depends where.” The gorgeous man shrugged his shoulders.

Jeonghan simply sighed, “if you’re worried about Gollum 2.0, it’s gone.” And it really was, Jeonghan could feel it. The aura of the house returned to normal, it didn’t feel heavy with something dark. The days felt lighter and with Joshua by his side, maybe he could be okay.

“I hope so, it still bothers me a lot.” Joshua sighed, breath hitting the back of Jeonghan’s neck. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and he leaned into the crook of his neck.

“Hannie, I love you.” Oh yeah, Jeonghan realized they, he and Joshua, were sort of dating? He didn’t know, but didn’t exactly mind either. After constant nights of cuddling out of fear, those nights turned into nights cuddling in affection.

“Mm, I love you too.” Jeonghan glanced at the other, poking him once in the nose, then glancing at the television set. Spongebob, of all things, was playing. “What the hell Josh?”

The brunette simply smiled at him, sticking his small kitten tongue out. Jeonghan leaned up, licking the other’s lip quickly and pulling back down.

He turned around, just to see Joshua’s face, and laughed. The gorgeous brunette was blushing softly, lips slightly parted as his tongue was still slightly out. He was adorable. Speechless and adorable.

What wasn’t adorable was when Joshua pulled Jeonghan back and kissed him full force. Lips on lips, Jeonghan suddenly felt shy.

They kissed, more like made out, for a while and so much time passed until they stopped. Only heavy breathing to be heard along with the audio of a Spongebob episode in the background.

Jeonghan laughed, it felt ridiculous. “You just had to turn on Spon-”

“Jeonghan.” Joshua looked away, eyes wet. “I need to tell you.”

The blonde smiled, pulling Joshua into his lap so they were sitting face to face. “What is it?”

“It-” He took a deep breath. “It said your name.” Jeonghan only nodded, already understanding. “The first night, it said your name and stared at me. I knew it wanted to hurt you.”

“But it didn’t, it’s gone now.” Jeonghan brushed his own blonde locks out of his face, carefully holding onto the gorgeous brunette’s waist.

Joshua shook his head, “but I know. It watches me.” He leaned forward, rolling his hips against Jeonghan’s.

“Fuck,” the blonde breathed out. 

Joshua smiled, a small, sad one, but a smile. “Language, Hannie.” He only nodded in reply. The dark feeling was growing again. He knew, too, that it was watching. It watched them both.

But he couldn’t do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, or anything is wrong, please tell me! You can text me on twitter @hyunghyukki or on instagram @flymetotheyoon


End file.
